Cicatriz
by fridda
Summary: Un repaso por la vida de Ser Cullen hasta el principio de la Inquisición. Niño soñador, joven promesa, caballero templario, segundo al mando de Merediht, comandante de la inquisición. Si en ese instante le preguntasen a Ser Cullen el porqué esa mujer lo atrae como la luz cegadora a una polilla, él contestaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo "por su adorable imperfección". (Completo)
1. La manzana del deseo

**Exoneración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bioware y a su fabuloso mundo dragon age.

De pequeño juega con sus hermanos, Mia es una maga apóstata, ellos los templarios que le darán caza para salvar a los lugareños y a ella misma también de la magia.

La magia debe servir al hombre no dominarlo.

Sentado en los muelles, deja que el agua arrulle sus pies más allá de los tobillos, con los pantalones remangados mece las piernas dentro del río, tras haber huido por enésima vez del agobio al que lo somenten sus hermanos, soñando que algún día será un templario, de esos sobre los que cantarán gestas una vez el Hacedor se lo lleve a su vera.

Se cansa de pedir a sus padres que le permitan formarse como templario, cuando por fin consigue que su petición sea escuchada y satisfecha, parte feliz hacia la Capilla, contando como único vestigio que lo une a su pasado con la pequeña moneda que su hermano le ha dado, símbolo de la buena suerte siempre presente en su bolsillo y, que se convertirá en el cordón umbilical que lo una a su antigua vida, a su familia.

Ha ingresado en la Capilla inocente, lleno de quimeras, pero pronto descubre que ser templario no es tan maravilloso cómo lo había soñado, aún así su ardor por la Orden del Temple no mengua.

Sabe que una vez que lo nombren caballero templario el deber prácticamente le exigirá - aunque no obligará - su castidad, antes de consagrar lo que todavía le pertenece, decide regalarlo aceptando la invitación de algunos compañeros para bajar hasta el pueblo, esa noche abre la puerta a su concupiscencia, desatándola y, una vez abierta tiene la certeza de que jamás podrá volver a cerrarla, a pesar de saber que exactamente eso es lo que espera la Capilla de él, hecho que le provocará muchos remordimientos a lo largo de los años, obligándolo a comportarse introvertidamente ante las mujeres, sobre todo ante las que la sociedad considera decentes.

El Círculo de Ferelden es diferente a cómo siempre creyó que debía ser un Círculo, aún así le gusta, disfruta con lo que hace: cuidar a los magos. Es allí donde la conoce, ella ha vivido toda su vida en el Círculo, no es la maga más hermosa del lugar, de hecho es sólo bonita sin más, en los primeros días ni en ella se fija, pero posee algo, algo que la hace diferente a las demás, Cullen lo descubre poco a poco, con el tiempo, no sabe lo que es, quizás sea su sonrisa, o esa especial forma de mirar que tiene, haciendo que uno se sienta la persona más importante del mundo cuando se le habla.

Y un día se da cuenta de que ha caído rendido al hechizo de una maga, la certeza le llega cuando está a punto de llevarse una roja manzana a la boca, su mente no cesa de pensar en ella, en la forma que tiene de morderse los labios inconscientemente hasta hacerlos enrojecer, tiñéndolos carmesí como la piel de la manzana, piel suave tal y como debe serlo la suya, cada bocado le sabe a lo que considera debiese saber su boca, jugosa, húmeda, deliciosa, llena de sabor, con el dulzor perfecto. Al anochecer – y muchos más que luego le seguirán -, busca exiliarla de su mente bajo las faldas de una lugareña sin éxito, ella se niega a abandonar sus pensamientos, se instala en ellos y en su piel, allí echa intrínsecas raíces. Ruega a Andraste, al Hacedor, recurre a todos los métodos templarios que le han enseñado y, sin embargo todo lo que hace, dice se basa en ella, sabe que jamás podrá tenerla, pues son polos completamente opuestos -ella es maga, él templario-, la sociedad y la Orden nunca se lo permitirán, tampoco sus convicciones. A veces fantasea que la barrera que los separa se esfuma y que puede tenerla, otras veces imagina que algo sucede y que ella desaparece de golpe de su vida concediéndole compasión. Aún así, nada ocurre, continua viéndola pasar a diario junto a él, hablando y riendo al lado de Jowan ajena a la tormenta interior que ha desbocado en él.

Jowan, Cullen odia a Jowan, siempre tan cercano a ella, agarrándola por la cintura, tocándole el pelo como él no puede hacerlo, charlando despreocupados los dos durante la comida. Un odio visceral se apodera de él cada vez que lo ve o lo oye nombrar, no sólo tiene acceso a ella, sino que sabe que los magos suelen emparejarse entre ellos y, Cullen no duda en ningún instante en que, llegado el momento ella acabará unida a Jowan.

Recuerda las novelas que leía Mia, en la que el caballero siempre confesaba a su dama: "tú me has hecho mejor de lo que era". Mentira, el amor, las mujeres te hacen peor, desgarran las pasiones del alma de un hombre y sacan a superficie lo peor de él. Si ella se lo pidiese él transgrediría las leyes de la Capilla y, por eso es tan importante que se aleje de ella, que la olvide y no obstante, esa veneración es la misma que le obliga a rotar día tras día en torno a su persona.

Y sus temores sobre la perniciosa influencia que Jowan sobre ella ejerce se cumplirán, pero no tal y como él creía.

El Hacedor ha escuchado sus plegarias y se la lleva de su lado para convertirla en guardia gris, castigándola a ella por causa de Jowan, ahora prófugo mago de sangre.

La echa de menos, el poder verla inesperadamente al doblar una esquina, escuchar su risa durante las comidas, su voz resonando en los pasillos. En la soledad de su cama la extraña, dibuja en el recuerdo sus curvas, esas que jamás pudo tocar, sólo contemplar, los rayos de luna que entran por la ventana le evocan su sonrisa, y así pasa las primeras noches de su ausencia, vertiéndose mientras la imagina hecha carne bajo él, humedeciendo las sábanas pensando en lo que nunca ha tenido.

La quinta Ruina es completamente inesperada, sabe que ella saldrá a luchar al campo de batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos. Teme por ella, pero lo único que puede hacer es orar para que el Hacedor y Andraste velen por su seguridad.

Ostagar. Todos los guardas grises. Todos los guardas grises, estas cuatro palabras no cesan de resonar en su cabeza, como si fuese un sacerdote entonando constantemente el Cantar de la Luz. Apenas tiempo tiene de llorar su muerte, de aceptarla, pues como si por la Ruina hubiesen sido inspirados, algunos magos se rebelan, están bien organizados, saben cómo desatar el caos en el Círculo sin concederles ni una mínima oportunidad a los templarios, él mismo es torturado, desean adentrarse en su mente, los demonios pululan sin control por los pasillos entre ellos. Trata de no sucumbir, es difícil, sus miedos intentan traicionarlo. Cuando el pánico es insoportable mete la mano en el bolsillo, palpa su amuleto de la suerte, cierra los ojos, piensa en sus hermanos, en su infancia, recobra fuerzas y continúa manteniéndose como una roca, firme mientras es azotada por las olas, por las inclemencias del tiempo y de la vida.

No sabe cuánto más podrá resistirlo y entonces ella aparece ante él, es tan real, tan corpórea... Cierra los ojos una y otra vez, ante su visión, mas cada vez que vuelve a mirar, ella prosigue erguida ante él. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que no está sola y que, Wynne se encuentra en el grupo. Ella es real, no sabe cómo ni porqué, pero no ha muerto. Salvará al Círculo de los demonios y abominaciones. Su estancia en la torre será distante, ya no pertenece allí, ahora es una guardia gris y, todos los que allí habitan quedan relegados a un segundo plano para ella. Se irá al amanecer, con los primeros rayos del alba sin despedirse de él.

Lo que ha visto, lo que ha vivido durante esos terribles días lo acosa, la indiferencia que ella le ha mostrado tampoco ayuda a que se recobre de sus heridas del alma. El lirio no solamente potencia sus habilidades templarias, también le ayuda a poder sobrellevar esa profunda brecha que se ha abierto en su interior y, para la cual asemeja no existir un hilo que la pueda coser, cerrándola para poder permitirle continuar.

A pesar del valor que cada día lo impulsa a seguir, del lirio que le ayuda a mitigar el dolor, del trabajo de reconstrucción que lo obliga a distraerse, cada piedra de la Torre del Círculo le recuerda los aciagos días de tortura allí vividos, todavía manchas de sangre salpican algún que otro libro, una puerta o una pared, evocándole a los caídos, a los que jamás volverán a reír con él. Tiene problemas de insomnio, no soporta las noches, el maldito silencio reinando en la oscuridad lo trasporta una y otra vez al horror vivido, terrores nocturnos lo acosan incluso a la luz del sol. La falta de sueño, el trauma, el miedo, la ira..., fuertes sentimientos que lo inundan, lo vuelven paranoico, intransigente, lo paga con los magos supervivientes, aquellos que sí están dispuestos a vivir bajo los cuidados templarios, los somete a una férrea vigilancia, trata de interceder para que se les impongan nuevas normas, más estrictas.

Ser Greagoir habla con él y lo envían a la Capilla de Greenfell, para que se recupere. Una sonrisa irónica cruza su rostro cuando el viaje llega a su término y por fin la Capilla aparece ante él. Es la primera sonrisa que sus labios se permiten tras lo del Círculo. Esperan que ese lugar sea un remanso de paz para él, que lo aleje de la Torre y lo ayude a superar. Pero Cullen no acaba de verlo claro, en esos momentos cree que lo que ha vivido jamás dejará de perseguirlo, que nunca volverá a ser el que era -en eso tiene razón-.

Es en Greenfell que le llega la noticia de que la Ruina ha finalizado, la heroína de Ferelden -su heroína- ha dado la estocada mortal. Una punzada le atraviesa el estómago al escuchar de ella hablar.

Cuando al fin vuelve a la Torre del Círculo siente que ya no pertenece allí, lo intenta pero no puede proseguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido, demasiados sentimientos, temores, dudas y recuerdos. Él no es el mismo joven ingenuo que un día arribó allí, por eso, cuando Ser Greagoir decide que es mejor enviarlo a Kirkwall acepta sin pestañear, es lo más apropiado, ante él se presenta una nueva etapa de su vida, un nuevo comienzo.

Para celebrarlo se sienta en la ventana a contemplar el lago Calenhad una última vez antes de irse, mientras se lleva a la boca una roja manzana. Ahora ya puede comérsela sin sentir deseo por ella, ese fuego se apagó hace ya algún tiempo y, si alguna brasa había quedado, los rumores que la sitúan como la amante del actual rey de Ferelden, se encargaron de que no pudiesen volver a ser encendidas.


	2. La iluminada

Meredith es una mujer digna de admiración, bajo su sólido y firme liderazgo Cullen siente que realmente está haciendo más por la Orden de lo que nunca hubiese podido en su antiguo destino. Admira a esa mujer, tienen una visión similar sobre los magos, el compartir los ideales de su caballero comandante, le hace granjearse su amistad, su confianza y por ello, es que acaba ascendiendo rápidamente, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Meredith.

Kirkwall está lleno de magos de sangre, nuevos y nuevos casos llegan semanalmente a conocimiento de los templarios.

La fe inquebrantable de Ser Cullen en la caballero comandante Meredith no mina ni siquiera cuando la ley marcial se declara en Kirkwall. Ella es dura, sí pero las circunstancias la obligan, hace lo que debe hacer, el trabajo que otros no pueden – o no tienen las agallas - de realizar, no le importa ser odiada, sólo cumplir con su deber de templaria. El mundo y la ciudad de Kirkwall es un poco mejor simplemente porque ella está ahí para cuidarla.

En los barracones se propagan rápidamente los rumores y, en esos días los miembros de la Orden hablan del abuso de poder de Meredith, Cullen no escucha, después de todo él es el segundo en la cadena de mando, nadie se lo plantea abiertamente, él tampoco sabe verlo, todavía confía ciegamente en ella, además, otra cosa ronda su cabeza, algo que le ocupa los pensamientos la mayor parte del día y obnubila lo demás: una mujer. Su relación es la más duradera que hasta ahora ha tenido, pero ella siempre quiere más y él no está dispuesto a darle más de sí mismo, hay ciertas cosas de las que no desea hablar jamás, viejos recuerdos que persisten en su mente y lo hacen temblar en la noche. Su incapacidad para dejarse comprender – quizás también querer -, acaban por romper la relación. Duele, pero el dolor es pasajero, poco profundo, síntoma de que a lo mejor más que amor ella era una compañera que lo ayudaba a repeler la soledad.

No mucho después, la orden que da Meredith es apresar a Hawke, campeona de Kirkwall, Cullen la conoce, ella le ha ayudado alguna que otra vez siempre que él se lo ha pedido, además, la hermana de la campeona está bajo su propia protección.

Ha estado tan ocupado en sus propias miserias, cegado por la fe y respeto que Meredith le inspira, que ni siquiera antes había reflexionado en que quizás, algo fuera de lo común sucede con la caballero comandante. El aguijón de la duda se instala en su ser, a pesar de las dudas que comienzan a incrementarse en su conciencia, cumple con la orden que le han dado. Su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando Meredith decide que Hawke debe morir, responsabilizándola de la masacre ocurrida en la Capilla, es entonces cuando Cullen reacciona ante las palabras de Orsino, ante la insensatez que escucha de boca de Meredith.

Hace lo que tiene que hacer: relevar a la caballero comandante del mando, encontrándose con que esta posee una espada de lirio rojo. Lirio rojo que la dota de poderes sobrehumanos y una exacerbada locura. Irónicamente, el legado de la caballero comandante – aunque es injusto culpabilizarla sólo a ella, pues muchos otros, él mismo el primero, son los que la apoyaron en sus paranoias, en su duro régimen -, provoca el levantamiento de otros Círculos de Thedas. La guerra magos contra templarios se ha iniciado y, Ser Cullen no puede cerrar los ojos olvidando el importante papel que ha tenido en esta provocación.

Tras la muerte de Meredith recae sobre sus hombros el peso, la responsabilidad de restablecer el orden en Kirkwall, la maltrecha reputación del temple en la ciudad. Trabajará con tesón, robará horas a su oscuro sueño, noches en las que se dormirá apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras repasa una y otra vez estrategias, documentos hasta el agotamiento.

Será su constancia unida a sus logros la que hará que Cassandra Pentaghast vuelva sus ojos hacia él, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de formar parte de la Inquisición. No responde inmediatamente a la buscadora, sólo le dice que se lo pensará. La respuesta le llegará al tercer día al atardecer, mientras se lava la cara en una palangana en su habitación, acaba de entrenar a unos reclutas, tras lo cual ha ido a cambiarse la ropa, a asearse, el agua fresca cae en su cara, baja por el canal de su reciente cicatriz, resbala por su cuello y gotea en su torso desnudo, igual que la lluvia resbaló por su faz el día que una templaria rebelde, fanática incondicional de Meredith trató de asesinarlo con una daga en la cama donde no hacía tanto habían yacido los dos, agua salada mezclada con sangre bajo la ventana desde la que ella había intentado escapar saltando al vacío, un barco que se escora antes de llegar a puerto. Ante el reflejo del hombre marcado que el agua de la palangana le ofrece, es consciente de que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por la Orden del Temple, le consagró su vida, lo dio todo por ella, pero ya no existe nada más que ella pueda darle ni él a ella. Es hora de un punto y a parte, de comenzar una nueva etapa, de permitirse a sí mismo un nuevo comienzo.

Se compromete a fondo con la Inquisición, cree en su causa, en que realmente pueden obrar un cambio. Es por ello que un día ante su dosis de lirio diario considera que debe ir más allá, dejar el lirio. Hace años que lo toma, ya es adicto a él, lo ha ayudado mucho a superar sus miedos tras lo de la Torre del Círculo de Ferelden, pero ha visto la otra cara de la moneda, viejos templarios que desvarían por causa del lirio, que son mantenidos y cuidados por sus hermanos de la orden cuando no son más que un desecho de lo que un día fueron. Él no quiere acabar así, perdida la razón, la esencia de sí mismo. Puede intentar dejarlo poco a poco, tomando cada día dosis más pequeñas, pero sabe que eso puede ser arma de doble filo, que quizás no tenga suficiente fuerza de voluntad para llegar jamás hasta el final. Para él es todo o nada.

Una semana después de iniciada su desintoxicación el síndrome de abstinencia le hace sentir que acabará volviéndose loco, que no está realmente capacitado para realizar el trabajo que hace. Las dudas, el sentimiento de fracaso le hacen arrastrar los pies hasta Cassandra, para hablar con ella en privado sobre lo que le sucede, para pedirle ayuda y arrancarle una promesa. Saldrá de allí un poco más fortalecido.

Si no fuesen suficientes los problemas contra los que día a día se enfrentan, la Divina muere, el cielo se rasga, brechas de un luminoso verde se extienden por todo el reino, de ellos manan espíritus poco amistosos. Muchos lo ven como el fin del mundo.

Del cielo cae ella, sale de una de esas infernales brechas, no es un demonio, o al menos no lo parece a simple vista. La Heraldo de Andraste la llaman, quieren ver en ella a la salvadora divina que cayó del cielo, pero Ser Cullen desconfía de ella, si ha llegado a la posición que actualmente ocupa no es precisamente por haber confiado en el primer iluminado que se le cruza en el camino. La marca que ella porta en su mano, del mismo color que las brechas del cielo le resulta cuando menos sospechosa.

La prisionera se comporta con decoro, trata de ayudar en todo lo que le es posible, su marca en la mano consigue cerrar las fisuras del cielo, la ve incluso ayudando a acarrear unos baldes de agua hasta una hoguera, eso le hace sonreír, imaginando lo que diría alguna gente si supiese que la Heraldo de Andraste se dedica a tareas tan mundanas y poco dignas de una iluminada de la vida.

Se acostumbra a verla pulular por Refugio, a hablar con todos, a interrogar a quien se preste, preguntando algunas veces cosas de lo más indecorosas, es como una niña que necesita saber el porqué de todo, inconsciente del aprieto al que somete a quien pregunta, como cuando habla con él y lo cuestiona acerca de los templarios y su voto de castidad, sólo al verlo a él turbarse se azora, abre sus ojos como platos y baja la cabeza despidiéndose rápidamente, cayendo en la cuenta de la indiscreción.

Su sonrisa trasmite calidez, cercanía, sus ojos comprensión. La forma en que mueve su pelo cuando rehace su moño, el modo en como el viento mece sus grandes rizos sueltos resulta sensual. Cullen se da cuenta de que comienza a pensar demasiado en ella. Es un hombre y un hombre tiene el privilegio de saber no ceder a sus instintos más básicos, los ha conseguido relegar antes y volverá a hacerlo.

Una mañana, en la mesa de guerra hay un momento en el que sus dedos se rozan al intentar coger los dos la misma pieza que simboliza su próximo paso, Cullen ve como ella se sonroja y retira turbada su mano, él ha podido sentir algo durante ese breve instante de contacto, una chispa de electricidad disfrazada de ternura le embarga, desea poder sujetar su muñeca, izar su cara y poseer sus labios, comprobar la humedad de su boca, sin embargo continua hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ella es la Heraldo de Andraste, él el comandante de la Inquisición, como tal ha de comportarse. La ve de reojo sonriéndole a Josephine que habla sin cesar, desconociendo que los destellos de ensoñación en su mirada se deben a él, ella se pregunta cómo se habrá hecho esa cicatriz, le gustaría recorrerla lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, la soledad y el dolor que habitan en él la conmueven, la hacen creer que quizás ella pueda ser el refugio donde su alma torturada podrá ser al fin cicatrizada.


	3. El penitente

Recuerda el calor que transmite recorriendo su cuerpo, esa agradable sensación que le reporta bienestar y calma su dolor, relaja su mente y sus músculos. Extiende la mano y toca la botella de lirio, cierra los ojos y una vez más vuelve a pensar en lo que se siente al tomarlo. Algunos días nota que el valor le falla, que acabará claudicando. Es así como se siente esta mañana, tras haber despertado de madrugada, una vez más debido a las pesadillas.

Lleva desde entonces sentado a la mesa, con la caja de lirio abierta, observándolo, intentando no sucumbir. Una risa lo aparta de esos pensamientos, es ella, la reconoce, suena como música para sus oídos, lo reconforta como de niño solía hacerlo el té que le daba su madre.

Ansiando verla se asoma por la abertura de la tienda en la que mal duerme. Apenas le da tiempo a ver que ella y Sera juegan en la nieve, pues una nívea bola helada destinada a la pícara se estrella contra su cara cuando esta se agacha para esquivarla. Sera escapa riendo, ella, por el contrario se queda varada con la mano todavía en alto, boquiabierta, un intenso carmesí tiñe sus mejillas. Trata de balbucear algo, palabras que intentan formarse y mueren antes de llegar a los labios.

Él se queda allí de pie, en silencio, limpiándose con la manga del abrigo lentamente las gotas de agua helada que se escurren por su faz. Mirándola fijamente.

Siempre ha odiado la irresponsabilidad, durante toda su vida ha destacado por su autodisciplina. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Andraste enviaría a una heraldo a Ferelden, él hubiese abogado por alguien como Cassandra, tan parecida a él, no por una mujer sin experiencia en el campo de batalla, que prefería jugar con Sera o charlar con todo Refugio antes que estudiar tácticas de combate. Ella ni siquiera cree en el Hacedor o en Andraste y aún así, sin proponérselo le enseña que un buen líder conoce a sus hombres, pierde el tiempo hablando con ellos, ganándose su confianza y su lealtad, sólo así le seguirán hasta los confines del Velo si se lo pidiese.

No posee una belleza cegadora, ni un cuerpo espectacular, es impuntual, fácil de convencer por cualquiera, tiene poco carácter y continuamente predica que ella no es la Heraldo de Andraste, sólo una persona que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, mas aun así intentará hacer todo lo posible. Y, sin embargo a pesar de todos estos defectos, si en ese preciso instante alguien le preguntase a Ser Cullen el porqué esa mujer lo atrae como la luz cegadora a una polilla, él contestaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo "por su adorable imperfección". Ella es imperfecta y lo sabe, no lo esconde, se muestra receptiva a los consejos que constantemente le dan para poder crecer día a día, en cambio él, él pretende ser siempre el perfecto comandante de la Inquisición, aparentemente tan seguro de sí mismo y sin embargo, tan lleno de dudas y temores en su interior, sus defectos los esconde, jamás deja que nadie vea al hombre que hay tras su máscara militar, no se permite el ser sí mismo con ninguna persona, ni siquiera con su familia.

La saluda con la cabeza sin decirle ni una sola palabra y vuelve al interior de la tienda, dejándola turbada por lo que acaba de suceder; para él resulta tentador acercarse a ella, hablarle conciliadoramente, despejar los temores que en ella se han instalado al lanzar la bola de nieve que recién ha estrellado contra su cara, serenar su alma. En vez de eso se aleja de allí, de ella, manteniendo su pose militar, debe distanciarse de ella, es un castigo que a sí mismo se impone, para Cullen esa es la forma de expiar sus pecados, sus debilidades interiores, de purgar sus errores y malas decisiones: sufriendo sin tenerla, convenciéndose de que no es digno de ella.

Vuelve a sentarse ante el lirio, pero esta vez no puede dejar de evocarla a ella, su mirada, la forma en que a veces tenuemente sonríe, no es solamente el deseo carnal lo que bulle dentro de sí, no niega que le gustaría recorrer su cuerpo, descubrir las cordilleras existentes en el planisferio de su cuerpo, siempre escondidas bajo un montón de ropa, es algo más que eso, necesita refugiar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, embriagarse del aroma a almizcle que ella desprende mientras se funden en un cálido abrazo, codicia sentirla como nadie lo hace, como nadie jamás lo ha hecho, suspira por abrirle su alma, por permitir que cure su maltrecho espíritu con su dulce calidez.

Irritado cierra la caja que contiene el ansiado lirio, palpa su amuleto de la suerte, buscando ganar aplomo, resistencia y sobre todo valor.

Y así pasa los días, viéndola rondar Refugio, llenar el pueblo de vida cuando se encuentra en él, extrañándola cuando ha de partir en misión por esos peligrosos caminos del Hacedor, dando vueltas en la cama para descubrir que quien lo acompaña en las largas noches de soledad, es un hueco terriblemente vacío en medio de las sábanas blancas.

Las cosas semeja que comienzan a mejorar, pues consiguen una alianza que hará que se detenga la lucha entre magos y templarios. Refugio se viste de fiesta para celebrarlo, el ambiente de festejo se instala en sus habitantes, por unos instantes Ser Cullen se permite relajarse, la observa reírse y fantasea con la posibilidad de bailar con ella más tarde, quizás cuando una cerveza o la oscuridad le confieran suficiente valor, a pesar de saber que llegado el momento ni siquiera lo intentará.

Pero el mal nunca descansa y golpea Refugio con todas sus fuerzas durante la festividad; él es el comandante de la Inquisición, la seguridad del lugar depende de su persona, no puede, no debe permitirse ni un segundo el bajar la guardia, pero lo hace y pierden Refugio, la pierden a ella. La culpa se instala en su interior. A través del humo que desprenden las casas quemadas la ve desaparecer, - con el fin de salvarlos -, bajo un alud de nieve. Le cuesta tragar saliva, el pánico recorre su espina dorsal, un oscuro y profundo abismo negro se instala en su estómago. Tras él Leliana con sus vocablos es la primera que sugiere salir a buscarla, otorgándole así la esperanza de creer que todavía sigue viva.

Durante la búsqueda habla imaginariamente con Andraste, le dice que la gente, todo aquel que cree en la Inquisición, la necesita, le cuenta que ahora que la ha conocido no sabe qué hará sin ella, que ha callado demasiadas palabras, demasiadas cosas que deseaba decirle, le implora que le conceda una segunda oportunidad, le promete que esta vez no le fallará, ni a ella ni a la Inquisición.

Y es entonces, mientras recuerda sus pasos que mullen la hierba, su seductor olor a almizcle, cuando la distingue en esa gran llanura blanca, la ve avanzar con dificultad entre la ventisca.

En verdad – se dice a sí mismo – ella ha sido tocada por la gracia de Andraste. Ahora, una renovada fe nace en el hombre que es, en el hombre que llegará a ser.


End file.
